Lovestruck Romeo
by Makemegray
Summary: And three months later here you were red in the face because you'd have another of THOSE dreams and she'd been no where in sight and here she was looking as if she couldn't decide between being amused, angry or embarrassed. Natsume/Mikan


**Title:** Lovestruck Romeo  
**Series:** Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy  
**Words:** 848  
**Rating:** pg-13 maybe? And that's pushing it

* * *

More than anything else at the moment, you're sure that this is her fault. She'll laugh it laugh it off and say that it doesn't matter and that they had to find out sometime but that amounts to nothing in the face of your shattered pride.

Because they know and you know they were never going to let you live it down and that ten years from now, they were still going to be teasing you about it.

How you can't seem to go to sleep without her in the same room anymore. How you react when you wake up and she's not there.

And that's what let the cat out of the bad this morning. You sliding down the halls of the dorm in a panic because you'd woken up and she wasn't there to hold your hold your hand or kiss you awake. Because she's gotten up a little early and didn't want to disturb you.

When you nearly fainted in relief at finding her in the dining room eating breakfast with the usual crowd, that's when they'd figured out what had sent the once legendary Natsume into such a tizzy.

Because even though it had been years since the last incident and you were all in high school and more than capable of using your abilities to defend yourselves, it didn't mean you weren't still paranoid.

Because you were a Dangerous Ability type after all, and everyone knows that nothing good every happens to them.

Persona, Luna, Mikan's mother.

It was just a matter of time before fate decided that it had given you enough of a break and started getting you back for those years of peace.

Those years where the biggest crisis you had to worry about was what to get Mikan for Christmas or her birthday.

So who could blame you if you had gotten increasingly paranoid over these past few months?

Paranoid to the point that the you'd sneak out after curfew most nights to sleep in the hall outside her room until she caught you.

She said it was silly and teased you for all of 2 minutes before she realized how seriously scared you were.

And because she was that sort of person, that amazing sort of person, she didn't try and talk you out of it, try and convince you otherwise.

Because she was just as scared as you were and know you would be able to tell that the was lying if she said that everything was going to be fine.

With nothing further than using her spare blankets to set up a space on the floor for you and a brief kiss before going to bed it had somehow been the start of a trend. Instead of her kicking you out after you did your homework together she would automatically roll out that place, would continue doing it ever after you said that you didn't need it anymore.

After having dated her since elementary school, you knew that the raised eyebrow signified the end of the conversation so you acquiesced and no longer questioned it.

And three months later there you were red in the face because you'd had another one of those dreams and she had been no where in sight and there she was looking as if she couldn't decide between being amused, angry or embarrassed.

Like it was somehow _your_ fault that she'd made you worry.

She sighed and settled for the first and last, pulling you to sit down at the table.

Ruka gave you a sympathetic pat on the back while the other guys seemed to be amusing themselves by imitating your panicked thoughts and expression.

Hotaru didn't understand and questioned Mikan about it while the other girls cooed and aww'ed about it and you were tempted to go bury yourself in the courtyard.

Bury yourself so deep that there would have to be a nuclear apocalypse to unearth you.

Then she catches your eyes and gives you that smile that convinces you that it wasn't a bad thing and she thought it was really sweet and yeah, all of this is her fault because 6 years ago you would never have returned that smile and sat up just a little straighter because of it and how it made you feel.

8 Years ago you would have never cared about someone so much as to let them have that effect on you.

8 Years ago you would have snarled at anyone who dared smile like at you like they meant it.

8 Years ago you would have been skipping breakfast in the infirmary because you spent most of your time there anyway and the nurses at least _pretended_ not to be afraid of you...

Yeah, everything was definitely all her fault. You'd have to get her back someday. Someday when you got over this "Honeymoon Phase", as she called it. Yeah, when she least expected it, heh...

"What are you laughing about?"

"...Strawberry print panties."

"...."

Okay, so maybe the black eye was your fault, but everything else she'd pay for!


End file.
